Hiccup Plague
Hiccup Plague is an upcoming episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Synopsis In a submarine, the French Narrator is reading a book, and then notices the viewers. He tells them that he has a story to tell, and it takes place in Bikini Bottom. He explains that it's the story of a hiccup curse in which no one in Bikini Bottom knows who did it. But, we (the audience) will know who did it. He begins the story... Up on the surface, some Mad Scientists have a potion, and decide to test it on someone. But everyone refuses to test it, so it's up to one of them to test it. But they both don't want to. Then, Mad Scientist #1 (Jeremy) decides to test it on underwater creatures. Mad Scientist #2 (Jet) likes the idea, so they get in a boat and pour their potion underwater. Then, it goes underwater... At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is making a Double Krabby Patty for Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass complains that it's not all he ordered. SpongeBob is confused, since he knows for sure everything he asked for is on the patty. Squidward tells him to "look at it". Meanwhile, the potion is falling in Bikini Bottom, and lands on top of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs comes out of his office, and asks what the loud sound was. SpongeBob is about to say he doesn't know, but suddenly he hiccups. Squidward starts talking, but hiccups too. Eventually, everyone is hiccupping. Perch Perkins does a report on this, but it gets interrupted by a bunch of hiccupping. Then, on the surface, a guy from Nickelodeon Animation Studios is confused of where the noise is coming from. Back in Bikini Bottom, everyone is hiccupping. Memaid Man and Barnacle Boy attempt to save the day, but all they can do is hiccup. Then, Man Ray stelas money from the bank, but Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fail to stop him, due to the hiccupping. Everyone is now hiccupping entirely instead of talking. They sing the song "Will These Hiccups Go Away". Up on the surface, the scientists find out that it's almost time for Beach Blanket Bean-Go, but suddenly they get a call from their mother, saying that they forgot their fish n' chips at home. They go get it. Back in Bikini Bottom, the hiccups are still going strong, No one knows how to stop it, despite some attempts. In the submarine, the French Narrator says that that's how the story ends...the story that HAD happened ends. Now, he makes it his mission to end the hiccup case, which he will do by confronting Jeremy and Jet. The French Narrator goes onto Surface Land, where Jeremy and Jet arrive with their fish 'n chips. They notice the French Narrator, and laugh at him about his suit. He says that they just messed up the homes of some of the best sea creatures, SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and more. The scientists don't believe that there's life under the sea, so the French Narrator takes them down. When they arrive in Bikini Bottom, Jeremy and Jet are shocked that there is life under the sea. The French Narrator asks them to give him the potion, so they do. They go to the Krusty Krab to undo the hiccups. Everyone is shocked to see the French Narrator and the scientists. Mr. Krabs asks who they are, and SpongeBob says that it's Sandy's friend Frenchy. The French Narrator says he is right, and tells them that he found the people that caused the hiccups. The French Narrator presses the "undo" button on the potion, and people can talk normal again. Jet asks what he's gonna do to them, and The French Narrator kicks them and they both say "I'm telling Mommy on you!!!!!!!!!!!!" SpongeBob is glad that life in Bikini Bottom is back to normal, and then, Bubble Bass complains about his order again. The episode ends with Squidward saying "Yep, everything's back to normal". Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * French Narrator * Bubble Bass * Perch Perkins * Man Ray * Jeremy (debut) * Jet (debut) * Announcer of Beach Blanket Bean-Go * Guy at Nickelodeon Animation Studios (debut) **Paul Tibbit *Jeremy and Jet's mom (debut; voice only) *Mermaid Man (cameo) *Barnacle Boy (cameo) *Harold "Bill" Reginald (cameo) *Old Man Walker (cameo) *Nat Peterson (cameo) *Fred (cameo) *Tom (cameo) *Sandals (cameo) *Nancy Suzy Fish (cameo) *Abigail (cameo) *Patrick Star (mentioned; seen on tablet) *Sandy Cheeks (mentioned; seen on tablet) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes